DP033
| ja_op=Together | ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 (PopUp.Version) | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=松井亜弥 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=1 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=DP031-DP040 | footnotes=* }} All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! (Japanese: スキです！ポケモンなりきり大会！！ Pokémon Cosplay Convention!!) is the 33rd episode of the , and the 499th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 10, 2007 and in the United States on October 20, 2007. Blurb What could convince our heroes to take a time-out from their journey to Eterna City? A Pokémon Dress-Up Contest where Pokémon try to imitate other Pokémon! Ash and Pikachu, Dawn and Piplup, Brock and Croagunk, even Team Rocket—they're all entering the contest in hopes of winning the Pokémon Egg prize! But will any of them be able to beat the reigning champion, a singing Chatot? In this contest, the key is to stay in character. So when Piplup, pretending to be Weedle, gets a little too excited and uses Bubble Beam, Dawn and Piplup are knocked out of the first round. Ash and Brock make it into the second round along with Team Rocket, and James wants to win the contest fair and square. But to his dismay, dishonorable duty calls: Jessie can't resist stealing the prize Pokémon Egg, forcing Team Rocket to make a quick getaway. Together with Officer Jenny, our heroes chase after Team Rocket so quickly that Brock's Croagunk doesn’t even stop to take off its Politoed costume! There's no doubt who’ll win this showdown, especially once Mime Jr.'s Teeter Dance hits Team Rocket instead of its target. In all the confusion, Team Rocket drops the stolen Pokémon Egg. Buneary quickly catches it, Team Rocket is sent packing, and everyone returns to the contest for the final results. After the judges tally their votes, the final winner is Brock's Croagunk, who stayed in character as Politoed even while chasing Team Rocket! Brock accepts his Pokémon Egg, leaving him and his friends to ponder two important questions. When will the Egg hatch—and just what Pokémon will it turn out to be? Plot The episode opens with highlights from the previous year's Pokémon Dress-Up Contest. , the anchor of Sinnoh Now points out the upcoming Pokémon Dress-Up Contest with the prize of a mystery Pokémon Egg. The camera crew gets closer and the microphone guy hits her in the face. She gets mad at first, but still being on the air, she changes her tone. The Pokémon Dress-Up Contest opens with Rhonda, wearing a mask, giving the opening remarks and introducing the judges: Mr. Sukizo, Officer Jenny wearing a hat, and Nurse Joy wearing a hat. and watch from the stands as tells Ash about its popularity and that the goal is for a to imitate another as closely as possible. The screen above the stage flickers on, showing a camera set up backstage with a disguised in the room. Jessie, dressed as a , steps forward and proclaims her will to win with her acting abilities, but the contest is only for Pokémon. The anchor almost reveals Jessie's identity, but it shifts aside when James announces his entry with , which prompts Jessie to enter with . While a commercial runs, Ash runs backstage to enter, his friends following. They all want to win the Egg, Brock wanting it more because he knows women will take a liking to that. Dawn stops the group and reminds them that they need to choose one Pokémon to enter. They release their Pokémon as Ash looks at , envisioning and as . He discards it and looks at , seeing a . He is unable to decide, but steps up to volunteer. Pikachu copies facial expressions of several Pokémon, impressing the remaining Pokémon, watching more intently. While Ash decides to go with Pikachu, Dawn goes with . Brock decides to go with , which upsets at first, but it supports Brock. The contest starts with a imitating a , which gets a decent grade. A tries to mimic a , but it only gets one judge. tries to look like a , but it also scores one. acts like a , which gets a perfect score. A tries to mimic a but it only gets one. appears as a , getting a two. tries to imitate a , but fails miserably. Brock shows Croagunk as a , Croagunk continually clapping, getting a three. Jessie shows up with Meowth as a and imitating Pokémon speech, getting a three. James and Mime Jr. shows up and demonstrate multiple personalities and imitation, getting a perfect three. The defending champion shows up with a singing , ing like a and scoring perfect. Dawn shows up with Piplup as a . It goes well at first, but Piplup gets excited and uses , which causes it to fail. Ash steps up with Pikachu and demonstrates the facial shape shifting, easily getting the crowd's attention and a perfect score. Backstage, James celebrates with Mime Jr. as Jessie dresses Meowth up as a . Meowth has a boss fantasy about with the Egg, but Jessie wants to find out what the Egg is first. The final rounds start with Jessie, James, Brock, Ash, and the defending champion. Piplup is upset at losing but Dawn cheers it up. Brock is amazed he got into the finals with Croagunk, still clapping continually. The defending champion goes first by changing Chatot's singing to match a (but it instead la-la-la's Jigglypuff's song). Meowth points out that the Egg is unguarded and that they can steal the Egg. Jessie gets the crowd's attention and gets them to look away, but Croagunk notices Meowth taking it. James notices what they're doing and Jessie pulls him away, upsetting James at that he could not perform. The anchor notices as Croagunk brings Brock over to the stand, pointing out that the Egg is missing and Brock points to Team Rocket trying to escape. Team Rocket tries to run, but Officer Jenny sends to block them. Team Rocket removes their disguises and they recite the , but James and Mime Jr. are clearly displeased. Jessie uses 's to cover the area, but Ash's Staravia uses to clear it. They get away, but the group follows. Team Rocket gets away in and the camera crew follows in a helicopter. Ash and his friends follow on the ground and Ash tries to have Pikachu use , but Brock points out that it could destroy the Egg. Staravia rushes forward with , but Jessie's Dustox uses to suppress Staravia. Jessie orders James to do something, which James counters angrily, starting an argument. Piplup uses Bubble Beam, but Mime Jr. uses to block. Brock asks Croagunk for help, but it continues clapping. James overhears the anchor praising Mime Jr.'s power, but when Jessie snubs him, James orders Mime Jr. to use , Meowth and Dustox. Meowth stops flying the balloon and causes it to fly erratically and lose altitude. Still confused, Meowth knocks the Egg out of the basket. Dawn sends Buneary to use to recover the Egg. With the path clear, Ash commands Pikachu to ruin the Boss fantasy by using Thunderbolt on the balloon to blast Team Rocket off. The scene returns to the contest with Chatot, Croagunk and Pikachu left. The judges deliberate on who should win as Croagunk continues to clap, Brock not optimistic that he will win. The spotlight converges on the trio and finally focuses on Brock, announcing him the winner, shocking everyone. Croagunk did not stray from character even during all the commotion that Team Rocket had caused, allowing him to win as he gets the Egg. Even after winning, Croagunk continues to clap as everyone applauds. The anchor concludes and the mike hits her again. Major events * , , , Jessie, and James all enter the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest. * Brock wins the Dress-Up Contest, receiving a Pokémon Egg as a prize. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * (fantasy) * Mr. Sukizo * Chatot Trainer * Sinnoh Now staff ** ** ** Title voice-over * Commercial girl * Contest entrants * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * (shadow; fantasy; debut) * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: ** Pokémon senryū: ゆきどけの　みずにめざめる　スボミーよ Yukidoke no, mizu ni mezameru, Subomī yo * The English dub title comes from the saying "All dressed up with nowhere to go". * During the first halftime eyecatch sequence, instead of the normal music, it is a continuation of the dialogue by Rhonda, who complains about being knocked down by the microphone. The microphone holder apologizes. * Music from Pikachu's PikaBoo, Camp Pikachu, and Gotta Dance!! are used as background music. * This is the first episode to use music from Pikachu & Pichu. * Polka O Dolka is played when James's Mime Jr. uses on and . * Many of 's impressions (see below) also appeared in the ending of Gotta Dance!!. ** Pikachu and a ed do similar imitations later in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!. * Pokémon cosplay/impressions: : * Meowth is dressed as a , just like in previous episodes. * is the only Pokémon imitated during this episode that had yet to make its debut in the . * Mr. Sukizo is the only judge who didn't cosplay as a Pokémon. Errors * When tries to run away with the stolen , they can be seen very near to the tunnel. However, in the scene where they were stopped by Officer Jenny's Growlithe, they still have a few steps to reach the tunnel. ** They run for a while too before is released. Dub edits * On its initial airings, the dub replaced the made-up symbols that comprised the Sinnoh Now title screen with English text. However, it was left unaltered on the DVD release, and later episodes would also keep the title screen unchanged. In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= & |ko= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 033 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg de:Nachahmen streng erlaubt! es:EP502 fr:DP033 it:DP033 ja:DP編第33話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第33集